


Our Own ABCs

by DeadLeaves93



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLeaves93/pseuds/DeadLeaves93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook can't keep his hands to himself when Jimin is being cute and sexy. This irrepressible feeling from jealousy and admiration frustrates him to death that made him want to cuddle and snuggle to the elder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short JiKook, I just felt like writing this one so I did, I’m hoping I can give enough fluffiness for this story. Another thing is that I made Dino as Jimin’s brother cause why not? I love their eyes. Enjoy reading! 

          It’s the night of a small celebration for Jimin’s acceptance in S University as an assistant professor a couple of his friends came including his brother’s best friend who both insisted on taking alcohol since they are now adults. Jimin is keeping an eye on them when Dino excused himself to get more chaser in the kitchen.  Jimin was left with Kookie who kept on staring back to him then to his plastic cup, he wanted to tell the kid to just spill it out but he can’t even look at the kid without being embarrassed so how can he? He just rested his head on the back of the couch, staring at the brown wooden ceiling.

“Hyung don’t you know that everyone was afraid of Dino when we were in High School? Rumors have it that you beat up those who bother him.” Jungkook said trying to strike up a conversation with Jimin.

“You almost believed them didn’t you?”

“Well, I did honestly, I haven’t met you then but I thought it’s cool, Dino is too nice and would just let other people do what they want.”

“If only I’m not a teacher I would have really beaten them up, but I can’t, so I just talk to them.”

“Really? talk? Jonghyun said that you were flashing those guns of yours one time.”

“I had to. They ought to get the message without me saying it.” Jimin smirks a flash of scared faces played in his mind.

            Jimin knew how Jungkook looks at him and it made him uncomfortable at some point especially now that he will be an assistant professor at their college.

“Dino told me that you will be an assistant professor in our school, do you know which classes you will handle?”

“I haven’t seen the list but I bet it’s just one to two classes since I gotta help Prof. Namjoon in his thesis, though he clearly doesn’t need help.” Jimin lied smoothly, of course, he knows which classes he’ll handle, it’s just that Kookie’s class is one of them.

            Jimin had a lot of respect to Namjoon, he is his hyung and he looks up to him so much that’s why he followed him to college, you can say that he is Jimin’s role model.

            “You seem to like him very much,” Jungkook said with a mix of contempt and jealousy in his tone, Jimin tried to ignore it by simply answering the question.

            “Who wouldn’t? I mean he is perfect in every way.” A slight blush crept up his face smiling a bit from a memory that made him look up to Namjoon.”

            “I wish I was him.” The younger said in a sullen voice that made Jimin look at him with concern.

            “Everybody wishes to be him, even me, actually, but I just need to work hard to be like him.”

            “That’s not what I mean hyung. I wish I was him so I can just sweep you off of your feet the moment you look at me like that. I wish I was him so you would also look at me like that.”

 

Jimin who is gulping through his beer choked from the sudden confession of Jungkook. He made a choking noise that alerted the Jungkook as well as Dino who was just in the next room listening to them.

            “Oh my god I’m so sorry hyung.” Jungkook tried to pat Jimin’s back but Jimin flinched away.

Jimin pretended that he didn’t saw Jungkook’s face contort with dismay towards his evasive actions and tried to get a hold of himself.

            “Hyung are you okay? It’s your fault, you’re too dense to realize Kookie's feelings yet people call you smart.” Dino said faking a concerned voice for his brother softly patting his hyung's hair.

            Jimin just glared at his brother, mouthing “back off” which the younger brushed off with a shrug.

            “That was so sudden I’m so sorry, I should have waited but I feel like I’m losing my chance.” Guilt washed over Jungkook.

Jimin was about to say something when Jungkook covered his mouth and look at him sternly.

            “Hyung... please give it a thought.”

            “Yeah hyung, give him a chance, it took him three years to muster up the courage to confess.”

Jungkook thought that Jimin’s eyes couldn’t get any larger but when he heard that Jungkook is in love to him for three years now, made Jimin’s eyes go wider.

            “Aish, shut up Dino, I don’t want to get a reply out of pity,” Jungkook said, throwing a pillow to Dino.

            “Just tryna help your petty ass kookie.” Throwing the pillow back at kookie which the latter caught.

            “Maybe I should go hyung.”

            “I’ll see you out then.” Dino offered and followed Jungkook out of the house after glancing one more time at Jimin.

            _Damn, I thought Jungkook was looking at me like how I look up to Namjoon hyung._ With a faltering glance, Jimin looks at Jungkook’s retreating figure. He knew he is in deep shit because they are mutual and he is his sub-professor.

 

            Outside of the house, Dino gave Jungkook a farewell advice.

            “You need to be more assertive with your feelings Jungkook.”

            “but what if he’s repulsed by my actions?”

            “I wouldn’t tell you this if I don’t see a chance, most of the times I am with you guys so I can tell which is which and from what I see you have a chance so go and grab it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have that count of reads so thank you very much guys, and enjoy the rest of the fic :)

Jungkook was restless the whole weekend because he got a word that Jimin would be his sub-professor at Lit 101 which of course, gave him a leeway to see Jimin but he also knows that he can’t jeopardize Jimin’s position in the school.

So he waited for Jimin in the lobby, to talk to him about that night but Jimin saw Jungkook sitting in the lobby so he turns to his heel and took the back door that day, completely at loss of what he is going to say to Jungkook. In Jimin's mind, he can just simply propose to the kid that they hide their relationship but he is a teacher and that would wound up his pride as one and the whole idea is simply wrong. So until he thinks of a solution he has no choice but to evade the kid but of course given that he is Kookie’s professor there are times he can’t keep out of the kid’s predatory sight.

“Class president please pick up your term papers at four in my office.” 

“The president is at the clinic, he’s sick,” Jungkook said scowling at their class president who gave him a skeptical look and is currently at loss of Jungkook’s motive.

“The vice president then, who is it?”

“Me.” Jungkook then said sounding more enthusiastic than he should be that didn’t get pass by the suspecting look of the whole class.

Jimin looks at Jungkook incredulously, he can’t believe he just dug up his own grave in front of his class.

Jimin heaves a heavy sigh of defeat, “Okay then, class dismiss.” 

Before Jimin leaves the room he can see Jungkook grinning from ear to ear, this is the moment he needs his Namjoon hyung to help him out.

It’s only three but Jimin keep on glancing at the clock, he has been continually tapping his pen and foot for 2 straight hours and it’s bugging the hell out of Namjoon.

“What are you so anxious about Jimin?” Namjoon asked irritated because he can’t concentrate on one damn thing because of Jimin’s endless tapping.

“No-nothing hyung. It just bugs me that I dig my own grave, so please don’t leave until four okay?” Jimin pleaded, knowing that he's already at the end of his wits with this Jungkook dilemma.

“Whatever, just tone down that ridiculous tapping.”

Jimin tried to do other things, he browsed through Jungkook’s term paper which went out better than he expected, maybe because Jungkook is very interested in the novel he had chosen. He browses through the works of Jungkook’s classmates checking if he got them right and he went back to Jungkook’s paper.

“Who wrote the term paper about The Picture of Dorian Gray?”

“Jeon Jungkook.” 

Jimin held out the paper out to Namjoon so he can comfortably read it without him invading Jimin’s personal space but Namjoon persistently pushing it down the table and continued reading it.

Jimin who is uncomfortable by the invasion of his personal space leaned away as far as the space would allow him, a loud cough made Namjoon pull away smirking at the rude visitor who didn’t even tried to knock.

“You should’ve knocked kid,” Namjoon grunted as he patted Jimin’s head which made Jungkook’s eyes narrow.

His scowling jealous face is too cute. Jimin thought as he tries to contain the blood rushing up to his face.

“I did, only that you two were a bit preoccupied.” Jungkook's voice is completely impolite that made Namjoon arch an eyebrow but break into a smile when he noticed how tensed Jimin is.

Jimin just huff and shrug trying to tone down the mix of anxiousness and giddiness that washed over him. Namjoon took the awkward atmosphere between the two as his cue to leave, well after teasing the youngest in that room by giving jimin a peck on his cheeks.

“Hyung! What are you— “Jimin said as he jerks away from Namjoon’s sudden kiss and eyed Jungkook warily.

Uncontended with his teasing he winked at Jimin before he is out of the door. After Namjoon left, there is nothing but awkward silence on Jimin’s part and raging of hormones on Kookie’s.

“I’ll get the papers and leave,” Jungkook said sternly which scared Jimin, he doesn’t want the younger to get upset with him or anything.

Why the hell did Namjoon hyung do that?

“I-it’s here, it’s alphabetically arranged so...”

“Alphabetically arranged but my paper is on top?” Jungkook said in harsh tone making Jimin’s eyes narrow.

“Ah... we were looking at it.”

“Yeah are affairs between professors allowed?” Jungkook asked as he lifts the pile of papers.

“It’s not discouraged, unlike student-teacher relationship,” Jimin said in a matter-of-fact tone which ticked Jungkook.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jungkook said as he slammed the papers back on the table. Caging Jimin in his swivel chair crouching a bit so their eyes will be of the same level. Jimin tried to evade his eyes but was chased after Jungkook’s intense coal black eyes completely capturing him in his trap.

“O-of course you know, I didn’t say you didn’t.”

Their mouths are too close for comfort and just another subtle movement from any of them and their lips will brush with each other. The proximity made Jungkook's breaths turns sensual, making Jimin breath in his hot breath making his professor blush bright up red. The whole situation is hard for Jimin, not only that Jungkook is invading his personal space but also Jungkook is really too close for comfort. Like always, when Jimin is nervous he would grit his teeth together that made ear gritting sounds that hurts Kookie’s ears.

“Shut it or I will kiss you.” Jungkook threatened in a firm stern voice.

Jimin clenched his teeth together, closing his mouth as he tries to evade Jungkook’s eyes.

“They say a four-minute stare would make someone fall in love with the other person, how about we try it?”

“Th-there’s no need for it Kookie, please just let me sit comfortably.”

Jungkook shook his head in disagreement.

“I’ve been restless for almost a week now because of your evasiveness, I even had to wait for you to make a mistake just to be this close to you.” Jungkook did lean away giving Jimin enough space to breathe in fresh air but still encage between Jungkook’s strong arms.

“We are in the school Jungkook, in my faculty no less. We can settle this somewhere more private.”

“You will just run away hyung.”

“Professor, Jungkook, we are in the school remember?”

“So hyung or babe outside?” Jungkook said smirking as he tries to test the water.

“Yeah- no- hyung yes, babe no. what are saying.” Jimin said embarrassed from the younger’s straightforwardness.

“You said to settle this somewhere more private right? It means you got your answer ready.” Jungkook said cockily that annoys the hell out of Jimin.

“You are so confident that my answer would favor you.”

“Well hyung if it isn’t on my favor then you should have turned me down already.”

Jimin ran a hand through his hair completely defeated by the cocky kid in front of him who is now grinning from ear to ear.

“I hate you.” he breathed before he went to clean his table.

“I know you don’t,” Jungkook said getting cockier as a teasing smile break out from his lips. He knew he's winning this one.

“Oh, yes, of course not you’re my brother’s best friend and on top of that my dearest student,” Jimin said glaring at the kid and putting enough stress on the last words emphasizing Jungkook’s status with him.

That weighs so much that Jungkook lost his smile.

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to Jeopardize your work.”

“You aren’t jeopardizing anything Jungkook, well not yet and my work being at stake will be affected by the answer I will be giving you later.”

Being an adult is so damn hard. Jimin thought before he opened his drawer and threw something to Jungkook, the key clings at Jungkook’s hand when Jimin didn’t hear a response he looked at the kid questioningly.

“What’s this for?”

“Assurance that I won’t run away, you can wait by my car.”

“Wouldn’t that be conspicuous of us?” Jungkook asked, still worried that people would get suspicious of them.

“Wouldn’t we be more conspicuous these coming weeks?”

Jimin retorted annoyed at how Jungkook takes his action, he just really wanted to give kookie the keys. That retort brought the smile back to Jungkook’s face. Jimin had to lightly push the kid out of the room grinning.

Jungkook opened the door with another figure hovering over the door ears sticking to the slits of the door. Namjoon almost fell from his pliant posture if only Jin didn’t catch him.

Namjoon fixed his posture and gave them a stern and accusing look, Jungkook warily looked at Jimin who is now standing on his foot, stoned and wide-eyed. Jungkook immediately felt guilty of the situation, he wanted to stand beside Jimin and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

“Hyung...”

“It’s professor for you here, Jimin.”

Jimin swallowed a lump in his throat and look worriedly at Jungkook, worrying at the impending trouble for the kid.

“I thought you left, Jungkook was just living.” Jimin tried to reason and cover but he knew Namjoon heard everything.

“Of course, he is, waiting by the car right?” Namjoon now turned his attention to the scared kid.

Jungkook immediately left his position and stood in front of Jimin, shielding him from Namjoon’s accusing stare. Namjoon and Jin entered the faculty and locking the door.

“It’s me, Professor Kim, I kept on— “ Jungkook said beating Jimin from taking up the blame.

“Shut up Jungkook, it’s not the kid’s fault professor Kim. I’ll take responsibility.”

“Of course, you will Jimin,” Namjoon said sternly. Jin had enough of Namjoon’s silly play so he smacked the back of Namjoon’s head.

“Stop scaring the poor kids Namjoon, been there done that remember?”

“If Jin and I hadn't been standing outside to keep an eye and warn your awkward asses if ever someone come, you would really have to take responsibility Jimin.”

“Hyung...” Having understood the whole situation Jimin set out a big huff of relief patting the tense shoulder of Jungkook.

“I’m your hyung, that’s why I’m helping you out. One thing, though, you won’t be handling Jungkook’s class anymore now that I know you both harbor mutual feelings.”

There was a short silence as Jimin and Jungkook try to absorb what Namjoon had just said.

“Thank you so much hyung. I was so scared I thought Jungkook will get punished or something.”

“Why are you thinking about me? You could have lost your hard earned position because of me.” Jungkook said a bit annoyed for Jimin's lack of self-preservation.

The two squabble while Jin gave a light chuckle which made Namjoon smile.

“Namjoon and I were like the two of you before, but Namjoon said I won’t be his student forever so we can just low key our relationship while I’m in his class.”

“Wow hyung, you’re so naughty,” Jimin said laughing.

“Well, you are doing the same thing you ain’t got no right to tell me that,” Namjoon said jokingly.

“I haven’t done anything yet, I can still save myself from the trouble I can get from the administration.” Jimin laughs at his own thoughtlessness.

Jungkook gave Jimin his coldest glare, stopping Jimin from his laugh and it’s now his turn to look anxious at Kookie.

“Well it won’t save you from Guk’s wrath, better placate the monster before it unleashes itself at you,” Namjoon said laughing at his own double meaning statement that sent the two younger male into a deep red blush.

Jungkook can’t take the teasing anymore so he dragged Jimin out of the room to the parking lot. He is definitely taking over the reins of this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will an extra chapter for this one maybe it'll be as long as this one and will contain some trigger warning.  
> I'll update after two days.


	3. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of euphoria of JiKook's chemistry I set to lose my imagination and all hell break loose, then seconds after it had me thinking why did I write this? Well just because.  
> Here is the third and last chapter!

“Hyung, how about a movie this Saturday?” Jungkook asked as he peers through the paper currently fixed on Jimin’s face.

            “You know we can't go out in public and no less in a movie theater.”

            “We can stay in your house, Dino said he will be having a group study in the library and he also said that your parents are out this weekend.”

            “So basically Dino told you that we can have the house just for us this weekend.”

            “Well, he said that he takes pity on us since we can’t be out in public yet.”

            “I remember that he suggested to mom and dad to visit grandma this weekend,” Jimin smiled at the thought of Dino doing him favors.

            “Well I’m his best friends and you are his brother,” Jungkook said simply, setting his butt on the flat surface of Jimin’s table.

            “Well Dino’s been helping us a lot, we ought to get something for that kid.”

            “Do I have to pay too?” Jungkook said testing the waters. Jimin just gave him a look.

            “Well in this relationship I am the only working force so I guess I have to pay for everything,” Jimin said languidly closing his eyes as he tries to placate his aching back as he slumped back to his swivel chair.

Jungkook frowned, he knew he has to get a part-time job, he only thinks that he would be spending less time with Jimin if he does and his parents told him to just focus on his studies.

 _But still, to let Jimin pay for everything..._  “I’ll go find a part time job then.”

            Jimin opened his eyes frowning at the kid, “No, you don’t kid, focus on your studies you can pay for our meals when you got your own work.” Jimin said with finality in his voice.

            He hates it when Jimin calls him a kid he would usually punish him with sudden assaults but they are in the school plus he was touched by the thought of Jimin that they are going to last long until he can find work and pay for their meals meaning Jimin can still see them together after a year and half.

            “god Jimin, I want to cuddle and kiss you right now,” Jungkook said as he embraced himself.

            Jimin pushed himself out of the chair suddenly alerted of Jungkook’s plan. Jungkook looks at him with his adorable puppy eyes that became Jimin’s weakness.

            “You can do that endless this weekend,” Jimin said that made Jungkook’s mouth break into a smile.

            “I love you hyung,” Jungkook whispered a little pained because he can’t say it out loud.

            “What did you say? Are you hurt somewhere?” Jimin neared at Jungkook’s curled position kneeling in front of the kid, worriedly trying to pry away Jungkook’s hands around his chest.

 

            Saturday came in a blink of an eye, the day Jimin dreaded for two days because he is anxious about what’s going to happen. What if Jungkook initiated again and he can’t hold back due to the kid’s advances? He doesn’t trust his control when Jungkook is around and being a needy horny kid.

            He is preparing for lunch when Dino passed by the kitchen saying that he will be home late. He just nodded after telling him to be careful on his way. He’s almost done preparing dinner when the doorbell rang and his heart almost leaped off his chest.

            “Darn, Kookie.” He said as he opened the door.

            “Well hello to you too hyung.” Jungkook lightly pushed Jimin inside so he can make his way in and give Jimin a bear tight hug after closing the door.

            “I miss you, babe,” Jungkook said as he snuggles to Jimin’s neck brushing his lips from Jimin’s throat back to his jaw then to his lips. Jungkook follows Dino’s advice to be assertive with his feelings so he wound a hand around Jimin’s waist pulling Jimin closer their lower body closer than Jimin would have wanted but his mind is fogged with Jungkook’s ever changing pace of kissing. One time he will go slow but rough then the next he will languidly kiss him he will alter between the two until they are both chasing their breaths and with a final tug on Jimin’s lower lip he will then encage Jimin’s brown orbs to his coal black eyes. Jimin laughed it off like always. Jimin pulled away going around Jungkook’s back to take his coat off.

            “Welcome home Kookie.”

            Jungkook gave him a satisfied smile and Jimin ushered him in the living room DVDs laid in the table for Kookie to choose from, he sits on the couch not letting Jimin’s hand go. Movies are just Jungkook’s excuse to hold and cuddle Jimin, he wouldn’t let it go any other way if he can, but Jimin is too tempting too sexy for his own good. That’s what Jungkook concluded when he gave them an unannounced visit, Jimin rushed down the stairs, only wearing his bathrobe that made both of them blush bright up red, so after a minute of staring competition between them, he let Jimin go.

            Jimin is finishing up the dish when Kookie struts in the kitchen to help him set the table. They’ve done this a couple of times but seeing Jungkook by the table waiting for his cooking to be finished makes him think that they are some newlyweds enjoying both the pros and cons of marriage.

            “Stop being so gooey-eyed with me hyung, I know you see us like newlyweds when you do that,” Jungkook said furrowing his brows, trying his best to act annoyed to embarrass Jimin.

            “Are you a psychic or something?” Jimin grinning at his lover. Taking no offense at Kookie’s gesture.

            “No, it’s just that I’m thinking the same.” Jimin’s grin turned into a shy smile trying to control the heat that is creeping up to his face.

            “Let’s just eat, you’re too sappy kookie.”

            “So are you,” Jungkook said before sipping the soup and winking at Jimin where the latter just rolled his eyes with a knowing grin.

            After cleaning the table and dishes together, Jimin arranged the DVD player and settled between Kookie’s legs the younger resting his chin on Jimin’s head continually rocking them back and forth or sideways depending on the rhythm Jungkook wants. He will--- from time to time kiss Jimin’s cheeks and nib on the elder’s ear that would sometimes earn him a shiver or a glare from Jimin.  He would just hug Jimin tighter if he’s glared at.

            The rocking movement made Jimin sleepy, so when Jungkook look at the pliant body slumped at him he sighed and decided to lay together with Jimin on the sofa, hugging the elder to his chest because of the narrow sofa he is totally distracted from the movie, Jungkook stares at the elder focusing on the rising and falling of Jimin’s chest. Breaths that soon lulled him to sleep, the movie  was completely forgotten.

              Jimin woke up with his head resting on Jungkook’s chest he sighed contended with the soft rising and falling of Jungkook’s chest and his almost soundless snores. He tries shifting a bit to stare at Jungkook’s sleeping face, he is so adorable that made Jimin want to snap a picture but he can’t because he wants Jungkook to have enough sleep as he knew how college can be such a hindrance to one’s sleep cycle.  Jimin didn’t notice immediately that Jungkook is awake and staring back at him, lost on his own train of thought.

            “A penny for your thoughts babe?”

            “Your breath stinks let me go already, I need to prepare dinner for Dino.”

            He tried to squirm out of Jungkook’s arms but the younger tightened his hold. He just glared at him and the younger wriggle his brows challenging him to exert more force but he can never match Jungkook’s strength, the kid’s been going to gym if not he still exercises in his room.

            “For the love of Aphrodite Kookie, what is it? Holding grudges is not healthy.”

            “Well first, you called me a kid then you sleep through the duration of the movie and third I don’t want any gods interfering with us because hell knows where we will end up. Especially Aphrodite’s interference just no.”

            “So what do I have to do to make up for that?” Jimin knew there is no way of getting out of this until he placates kookie. Placating Kookie reminds him of the statement Namjoon said that day in the office.

                        _better placate the monster before it unleashes itself at you_. Namjoon’s words echo in his mind.           

“Kiss me, kiss me like you haven’t kissed someone for a long time hyung.” Jungkook's eyes swim in anticipation of Jimin's submission to his request.

            “Jungkook...” He tried to protest but Jungkook already placed him on top and the younger has caught him again under his despicable spell, not that he hated it.

             He sighs, “Well whatever.”

            He dipped his head down teasingly dumping his lips to Kookie, then he decided to stop teasing when he heard Jungkook groan. He is not playing by Jungkook’s game tonight, he will make it hard for the younger to forget what he’s about to do. He grinned before hungrily crushing his lips to the younger, he is trying to copy how Jungkook kisses him, only that he is always tugging at the younger’s lips and not entering Jungkook’s mouth with his tongue even though the younger is giving him access. Frustrated by how Jimin plays, Jungkook switched their places, with a grunt and a squeak of the sofa, Jimin is now below him and he smirked at the disheveled figure of Jimin, he satisfied himself with kissing at first. When he feels that Jimin’s responding well with his kisses, he grinds his lower body to Jimin’s, his kisses muffle Jimin’s protest, moans, and groans.

            “Kookie... don’t”

            “No, hyung you were such a tease, how about getting off by just grinding?”

            “Stop...” Jimin breathed out when Jungkook’s mouth traveled down to his neck biting and kissing, marking him to show everyone that Jimin is taken by someone they least expected. He continued grinding until he can feel the dampness between their crotches.

            “I want you babe, so much... more than you can imagine.” He whispered as he grinds harder. Eliciting a guttural moan from both of them.

            “Damn it hurts so much Kookie... What are you... doing... Damn it!”

            Jimin conjured every strength that he can muster up to push Kookie off of him.

            “Hyung...”

            “I thought we had an agreement,” Jimin said panting at every word he tried to sound as stern as possible.

            “I know hyung, it’s just that... I can’t hold it anymore.” It took Kookie a good one minute before he uttered the last sentence.

            “I am holding it in too kookie you know that.”

            “Hyung I know, but really, you aren’t holding my class, meaning you are not my professor anymore and I’m eighteen already, legal age babe.”

            “It may sound hypocritical but I’m still a teacher Kookie in the same university as yours, didn’t we also promise Namjoon and Jin that we won’t?” Jimin said as he wipes the sweat off of the younger’s forehead.

            Kookie nodded feeling guilty with the actions that he just did.

            “I’m sorry for forcing myself to you hyung.”

            Jimin’s eyes widened, it’s not what he intended for Kookie to understand. So he cupped the younger’s cheek and locks his eyes with him.

            “That’s not what I am saying, you are not forcing anything on me, I enjoyed every bit of it, to be honest, but there is always a right time for everything. I just want us to enjoy this kind of thing when we are free of the constrictions we have at the moment, in that way we can have each other to our heart’s content.”

            “Not until graduation then...” Kookie can’t contain the dismay in his voice.

            “Yes dear, a little bit more and we can enjoy each other’s company to the fullest,” Jimin said after he places a peck on Kookie’s forehead.

            “We can also date freely,” Kookie said in a lighter tone, placated by the new hope he has with Jimin.

            “Yep, we are almost free of everything just a bit more,” Jimin said putting their foreheads together.

            This time, Jimin initiated an innocent kiss, they languidly kiss each other smiling between kisses, when an all too familiar manly shriek jolted them out of their positions.

            “Hyung! How could you! That’s where we watch family movies together with mom and dad!”

            Dino said his voice reaching another octave with each phrase he utters. Both of them gawking at the Dino’s tormented face. Now the Jimin had a chance to survey the living room, pillows were thrown everywhere, Kookie's belt was unbuckled, kookie noticed where Jimin is looking so he locked it up immediately.

            “Okay calm down Dino, we didn’t do anything... almost but we stopped.”

            “Yeah right, glad you did, but your morning wood is an eyesore hyung that’s means Kookie has it too why don’t you two take a cold shower? Okay?” Dino said picking up the discarded pillows. Jimin towed Jungkook up in his room, Jimin had the bathroom first as he needs to prepare dinner and wash their stained clothes. Before he left he gave Kookie some of his spare hoodie and jogging pants.

            “I’ll go get our clothes washed and dried.” He said after he got out of the shower.

            Jungkook nodded and helped him dry his hair for him. Jimin gave him a peck on his lips as a thank you, before going downstairs meeting the never fading accusing look of Dino. They concluded their night with a soft smile on both of Jimin and Kookie’s lips while eating with an awkward Dino. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding another chapter but we'll see. Thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
